Rue
Rue is a notable American user. He is generally most known for Victory, his updates to the Wiki, and his being on the website since 2006. In 2011, he became the target of several account compromises, both with negative and positive effects: his movie “Aliens are Evil!”, which was dubbed and aired by the Qubo television network, was deleted from the website by someone who had seized his account; however, he allowed Tobycat access to his account to inform everyone of the latter’s being banned. In a blog post published to the Wiki on 18 April 2015, he announced that he is currently working on his final projects before leaving the community indefinitely. Personality Movie types All of Rue's series have eventually developed serious or dramatic plots, even when it is meant to be otherwise, such as in Victory. Since his return in 2013, many of his standalone movies have been of satire toward a particular subject. Self-portrayal In the movies that he inserts himself into, Rue generally gets along with all the characters, but spends most of his time inactive and in the background. His personality can sway from his usual kind demeanor to mischievous and sarcastic. His untidiness and lack of organisation is a running gag; characters often complain that his room is filthy, and it is presumed that he eats his food quickly and sloppily. Community interaction Rue values the Zimmer Twins community very highly and gets upset when it is disturbed, even at himself if he is the one who caused the disturbance. Although Rue had designed the flag for the Protestant Democratic Alliance and was appointed Vice Leader of the party shortly afterwards, he was reluctant in joining, as he felt his inauguration was forced and that the movement would not be acknowledged despite its ambitious intentions; he did not feel strongly either way about its disbandment. Controversy Rue v. Photo-bo » Victory was criticised by Photo-bo with the indictment of being created just to dethrone him of the user with the longest series on the website. Although it was also made for fun, this was partially true; Rue released a public apology shortly after the accusations. Website exploiting In late 2012, Rue imported images, boldfaced text, and italics in some of his movies’ descriptions by abusing the parsing of the Movie Maker, rendering what would have usually been plain text as HTML; he especially used these techniques to promote an earlier version of Victory 2. Shortly afterwards, the exploit was patched by the website administrators. Wiki apprehension Starting in 2013 and especially incited by the Neue Update, Rue has been criticised for effectively forcing some of his projects – namely, large updates to the Wiki – upon the community, with insignificant warning as to exactly what would change. Because of this, he has changed the methods in which he releases his projects. The cancelled Neue 2, for example, would have taken place on an entirely separate Wiki; in addition, he has planned for all further updates and projects to be optional, and without intrusive advertisement. Projects Exorna Update The Exorna Update was a massive update applied to the Zimmer Twins Wiki by Rue in the earliest hours of 11 November 2013. Its name references the Latin verb “exornō”, literally meaning “decorate”. The update added many new templates, eased navigation, and gave the Wiki a more simplistic design. The second and final version, which polished links and improved its subsidiary pages, was released thirteen days later. Neue Update Rue continued his large updates to the Wiki with the Neue Update, which has its etymology come from a portmanteau of “new”, describing the desired feel of the update, and “Rue”. Planning and production began on 17 November 2013, with content often being reworked or dismissed altogether over the course of its creation and, moreover, after its publication. It was released on 1 January 2014, introducing currency and achievement systems as well as virtual trading cards, elements heavily inspired by the Steam platform. The update was met with mixed reception from the community, which gave notable praise to the idea of achievements but condemned some features, such as the currency system, for their lack of necessity. Category:Users Category:Members